Perjalanan Kehidupan Lima Sekawan
by Haruno Bella-chan
Summary: Bercerita tentang pahit manisnya perjalanan 5 sekawan ini. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan Ino merupakan anak yang istimewa. Kehidupan sekolah, sampai karir mereka yang dirintis sejak lama. Penasaran ceritanya? Baca dong /gak pandai bikin sumarry/ /don't forget to fav and review/ /arigatou/
1. Chapter 1

**_Ini Fic pertama aku. Lebih tepatnya ini adalah perbaikan karena kalau dilihat-lihat lagi ternyata masih banyak kesalahan baik dalam penulisan dan untuk menyempurnakan ejaan yang kurang tepat, juga untuk merapikan alur yang masih berantakan, hehehe. Kalau masih jelek maaf ya. Maklum baru belajar. Memang saya tidak berbakat dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Untuk para readers sekalian, tolong dimaklumi cerita abal-abal saya. Kalau bisa sukain yaa... Emang nih cerita berlebihan banget. Ketinggian sih khayalan Author ini. Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu minna.._**

 **Perjalanan Kehidupan lima Sekawan**

 **By.**

 **HarunoBella**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Character : Sakura H. Sasuke U. Naruto U. Hinata H. Ino Y. And Others**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1: Perkenalan**

 **1\. Haruno (Senju) Sakura** :

Gadis yang sangat cantik, manis, berkepala dingin, bijak juga jenius. Memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ sepunggung, memiliki mata emerald yang indah, juga jidatnya yang agak _-baca: sangat- lebar_ Ia memiliki nama bangsawan yang diberikan kepadanya atas tradisi klan Senju. Nama kebangsawanannya adalah Princess Cherry Amberlyne Emeralda Blossoms. Anak dari Haruno Kizashi, bangsawan Haruno, salah satu bangsawan yang sangat dihormati di Jepang dan pemilik Haruno Corp dan Haruno Entertainment, dan bangsawan Inggris-Jepang Haruno (Senju) Mebuki, seorang dokter terkenal, penyanyi Internasional dan pemilik Senju's Hospital rumah sakit terbesar di Asia dan Senju _Corporation_. Senju merupakan bangsawan campuran dari Inggris dan Jepang. Memiliki Nenek bernama Senju Tsunade, pemilik Senju's _International High_ _School_ sekolah yang dalam naungan _Senju Foundation_ yang kini ia tempati, salah satu sekolah di Jepang yang sudah berstandart internasional. Dalam naungan Senju _Foundation_ terdapat sekolah dari tingkat _Elementary_ sampai _University_. Neneknya juga memiliki Japan's _Central Bank_ , yang akan diwariskan kepada sepupunya, Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan Senju _Foundation_ dan Senju Corporation diwariskan untuk Sakura sendiri. Dulu pernah pindah ke London _International Elementary School_ saat tahun ke lima sampai tingkat _Junior High School_ tahun ke dua karena tuntutan syuting film Hollywood di Inggris dan tugas kerajaan yang ia emban sebagai putri mahkota, tapi ia ingin pindah ke Jepang -Karena paksaan Ibunya _a.k.a_ Mebuki- , lalu ia pindah ke Senju's _International_ _Junior High_ _School_. Memiliki kakak kembar bernama Haruno Gaara dan Haruno Sasori. Mereka berdua berumur 16 tahun dan sudah _Grade 11th._ Sakura sendiri baru berumur 12 tahun tetapi sudah _Grade_ _10th_. Ia merupakan agen rahasia sekaligus Hacker termuda di dunia. Ia merupakan agen rahasia divisi Penyelidikan dan Hacking Data. Meraih gelar senior di divisinya. Sudah menggeluti dunia agen sejak umur 7 tahun. Ia merupakan pianis Internasional yang sudah mendunia. Dia juga bisa main gitar, harpa, seruling, dan lainnya sehingga dijuluki " **GENIUS MUSIC** " dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia pandai bernyanyi sampai ia menjadi penyanyi cilik terfavorit di Asia. Menguasai hampir seluruh Bahasa di dunia, baik dalam menulis maupun membaca atau berbicara. Mewakili Jepang dalam lomba Matematika bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Ternyata dia juga pernah menjadi aktris Hollywood. Nicknamenya di dunia Hollywood adalah Cherry. Dia juga jago beladiri Karate dan juara 1 se Jepang, Naruto saja pernah sampai patah tulang karena membuatnya marah. Menguasai senjata pistol dan sniper. Rencananya ia ingin belajar Samurai dari Neji, sepupunya Hinata. Saat ini ia sedang mengembangkan grupbandnya bernama Sakura's Spring bersama Ino dan Hinata, kadang-kadang berkolaborasi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tak jarang pula ia bernyanyi solo, tanpa Sakura's Spring. Ia juga sedang mengembangkan perusahaannya di bidang Software. Namanya SaApp. Sebuah _software_ yang dapat mengunci data penting dan tidak akan dapat diretas / dihack. Perusahaannya bekerjasama dengan Haruno _Corp_ , Uchiha _Corp_ , Uzumaki _Corp_ , Senju _Foundation_ , Senju's Hospital, Senju _Corporation,_ Haruno Entertainment, Hyuuga Corp(1), Hyuuga Corp (2), Yamanaka _Group_ dan Namikaze Agency. Dia sekarang Grade 10th di kelas _Diamond_ , yang merupakan kelas khusus bangsawan dan para anak pengusaha ternama.

 **2\. Uchiha (Hyuuga) Sasuke :**

Tampan, dan jenius. Memiliki rambut yang mencuat ke belakang, mata onyx dan kulit yang putih. Sudah bersahabat dengan Naruto dan Sakura sejak lahir. Nilai kelulusannya sempurna sama seperti Sakura. Anak dari bangsawan Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, sekaligus pemilik Uchiha _Corp_ , dan bangsawan Hyuuga yaitu Uchiha (Hyuuga) Mikoto, perancang busana terkemuka sekaligus pemilik Hyuuga's Boutique, butik terbesar pertama di Jepang. Merupakan Putra mahkota Klan Uchiha dan Pangeran Hyuuga. Padahal ia selalu cuek bebek dengan penampilannya tetapi entah mengapa ia selalu menjadi _the most cool boys_ bersama Neji, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, dan Naruto. Memiliki kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi, yang berumur 17 tahun Grade 11th sama dengan Gaara dan Sasori. Kakaknya bergabung dalam organisasi Akatsuki bersama Kakak sakura _a.k.a_ Haruno Sasori dan kakak Ino, _a.k.a_ Deidara Yamanaka. Pernah pindah ke New York _International_ _Middle High_ _School_ karena mengikuti tour konser piano selama 6 bulan, lalu kembali ke Jepang dan bersekolah di Senju's International Junior High School. Saat di USA sempat mengikuti lomba fotografer dan menjadi juara, sehingga namanya Kian melambung tinggi dan mengangkatnya menjadi fotografer cilik terfavorit se- Amerika dan Eropa. Foto-foto hasil jepretannya pun telah diakui dunia dan dipajang di Galeri terbesar di Jepang, yaitu Shimura's _Ga_ _l_ _lery._ Sepupuan dengan Hinata dan Neji. Jago main Piano sehingga menjadi pianis International sama seperti Sakura. Selain Piano, ia juga bisa bermain cello. Diam-diam ternyata ia juga memiliki suara yang lumayan bagus, tetap ia lebih suka mengaransemen lagu ketimbang bernyanyi. Ia bernyanyi kalau memang benar-benar ingin atau saat ulangan bernyanyi. Pernah beberapa kali memerankan suatu peran utama yang filmnya bergenre adventure. Sekarang ia juga menjadi atlet Basket mewakili Jepang ke Eropa. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia merupakan agen rahasia divisi analisa, dan penganalisa termuda di dunia. Dia sering dijuluki **"THE EAGLE'S EYES"** oleh agen lain karena pengamatannya yang tajam dan akurat. Meraih gelar senior di divisi Analisa. Ia sedang melakukan penelitian yang sangat rahasia bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Ia menguasai berbagai Bahasa di dunia sejak usianya yang ke lima tahun. Mahir menggunakan berbagai senjata, contohnya Katana, Shuriken, Pistol, airsoft gun dan lainnya. Jago beladiri Kendo sehingga menjadi juara pertama Se Jepang. Selain kendo, Sasuke juga menguasai beladiri Taekwondo dan sudah sabuk Hitam. Dia juga mewakili Jepang dalam lomba Matematika bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Sekarang ia berumur 15 tahun Grade 10th _Diamond_.

 **3\. Uzumaki Naruto :**

Berambut pirang spike, bermata sapphire dan warna kulit yang kecoklatan. Lumayan - _sangat_ \- pintar juga humoris. Tapi disaat tertentu ia bisa menjadi bodoh.. Kadar kecerewetannya 11-12 sama Ino. Tentu Naruto yang 11, Ino yang 12. Makanan favoritenya Ramen. Sampai motto hidupnya adalah **_'Without ramen, my life becomes flat'_** yang berarti ' ** _Tanpa ramen, hidupku menjadi datar'_**. Anak dari Menteri Luar Negeri Namikaze Minato, sekaligus pemilik Namikaze _Agency_ dan Namikaze _Inn_ , dan Bangsawan Uzumaki, yaitu Uzumaki Kushina, sekaligus pemilik Uzumaki _Institute_ dan Uzumaki _Literature School_ . Sakura dan dirinya sepupuan karena Uzumaki dan Senju memiliki ikatan darah. Karena itu ia akan menjadi pewaris Senju's _Central Bank_ dan Sakura pewaris Senju _Foundation_. Dia pernah pindah sekolah ke _France International Elementary School_ , karena tour konser selama 6 bulan. Ia merupakan model majalah dari butik milik Uchiha Mikoto, juga direkrut Namikaze dan Haruno Agency sehingga ia dinobatkan sebagai model cilik terfavorit se Asia. Memiliki kakak bernama Namikaze Menma yang berumur 18 tahun. Kakaknya bersekolah di Senju's _International Senior High School_ kelas 12 _Diamond_. Ia akan mewarisi kekayaan ibunya, sedangkan kakaknya mewarisi kekayaan ayahnya. Ia juga agen rahasia bagian mata-mata dan menjadi mata-mata termuda di dunia. Lumayan bisa beladiri Karate tapi tak sejago Sakura, itupun karena Sakura ajari, namun mahir menggunakan senjata pistol, sniper, machine gun, dan pedang. Ia juga pandai merakit bom, tapi bukan bom ledakan, hanya bom tidur. Menguasai bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Yunani. Paling jago kalau disuruh berpose apa saja, karena ia seorang model. Salah satu model terkenal dan biasanya memeragakan pakaian keluaran terbaru dari Hyuuga's _Boutique_ dan menjadi Trend Fashion anak-anak dan remaja di Jepang bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Mengikuti Lomba Matematika mewakili Jepang bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia juga sering mewakili Jepang dalam kontes model di Eropa. Keturunan Senju-Uzumaki memiliki suara emas lho. Buktinya Sakura penyanyi, Naruto juga penyanyi International. Ia sering berduet dengan Sakura. Sekarang ia berumur 15 tahun Grade 10th _Diamond_.

 **4\. Yamanaka Ino :**

Gadis manis penuh percaya diri, tapi tukang gossip. Sering dijuluki ratu gosip sama Sakura. Tapi karena itulah semua berita dia ketahui. Tetapi ia tak pernah menyebarkan kejelekan orang lain kok, jadi jangan buruk sangka dulu ya Readers. Memiliki rambut pirang yang panjangnya sepinggul, dan mata aquamarine yang indah. Rambutnya sering diikat ponytail dan poninya menutupi sebelah matanya. Selalu masuk nominasi _the most fashionable girl of Japan_ bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Bersahabat dengan Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata saat berumur 6 tahun karena sebelumnya dia di Otogakure bersama Neneknya. Karena itu, Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ino, karena menurutnya Ino merupakan cewek yang cerewet dan berisik melebihi Naruto, tetapi Sakura dan Hinata sangat dekat dengannya. Anak kedua dari Bangsawan Yamanaka, yaitu Inoichi Yamanaka, pemilik Yamanaka's Flowers dan Yamanaka's Design, toko sekaligus taman bunga terbesar di Asia Timur yang kini dikelola Ino bersama Ibunya dan Yamanaka _Group_. Serta anak dari penyanyi International Yamanaka Ayumi, teman duet ibunya Sakura. Berbeda dengan ibunya, Ino lebih suka bermain drum dan menari. Sehingga sekarang dia menjadi drummer di grupband Sakura's Spring, dan menjadi Ballerina International. Memiliki kakak bernama Yamanaka Deidara yang berumur 17 tahun yang sekarang kelas 11 Diamond. Deidara sendiri pernah merasa iri terhadap Ino karena jarak umur mereka yang terpaut 2 tahun tetapi dalam tingkat pendidikan hanya terpaut 1 tahun. Ia dan Hinata masih junior dalam FBI, ia menjadi agen FBI bagian penyelidikan. Karena badannya yang lentur dan gerakannya yang lincah ia dapat menjadi agen rahasia, walau dibantu dengan bujukan Sakura kepada kepala _Intelligence Agency_ sehingga Ino dapat bergabung dengan _Secret Agency_. Dia juga salah satu designer profesional yang direkrut Hyuuga _Boutique_ , Yamanaka Design, dan artis papan atas lainnya seperti Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke. Jangan salah, walaupun masih muda, tapi _skill_ _design_ miliknya bisa menyaingi para desainer kelas atas lainnya. Menguasai bahasa Inggris dan Mandarin. Suka merangkai bunga sehingga menjadi perangkai bunga no 1 se Jepang. Menjadi mantan Ketua klub Ikebana saat _elementary_ dan JHS dulu. Lumayan pintar. Sekarang berumur 15 tahun Grade 10th _Diamond._

 **5\. Hyuuga Hinata :**

Gadis yang sangat cantik, manis, dan sangat pemalu. Sekalinya ketemu dengan orang-orang baru membuat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus... Memiliki rambut berwarna _Indigo_ dan mata _amethyst_ khas klan Hyuuga _-minus Ibu Sasuke a.k.a Mikoto Hyuuga, dan yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha-_ Anak dari Bangsawan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, sekaligus pemilik Hyuuga Corp, dan Hyuuga Harumi, pemilik Hyuuga's Restaurant. Mempunyai sepupu bernama Sasuke dan Neji, dan adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi yang berumur 13 tahun. Merupakan pemain Biola International dan menjadi _Violinist_ dan back singer di GrupBand Sakura's Spring. Jika ia bermain biola, Ino drum, sakura adalah vokalis sekaligus pemain Piano. Kadang-kadang ia juga bermain gitar _accoustic_ jika lagunya tidak memerluakan suara biola. Yang mengajarkan cara bermain gitar a _ccoustic_ adalah Sakura. Banyak lagu lagu dari Sakura's Spring yang merupakan hasil ciptaannya. Banyak juga hasil ciptaan Sakura dan Ino. Ia merupakan agen rahasia divisi penyelidikan bersama Sakura dan Ino. Saat di Belanda, ia mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat **"CHEF KIDS"** dan memenangkan menjadi juara 1. Memang ia sangat berbakat dalam memasak dibandingkan dengan teman temannya sehingga Hinata terkadang suka diminta tolong oleh teman-temannya untuk dibuatkan bento -minus Sasuke- Sakura pun yang notabene lebih dalam segala hal ternyata kekurangannya dalam memasak. Memang tidak terlalu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan Ino yang memasak telur dadar saja sudah gosong (di timpuk sendal sama Ino Fanclub) Sakura pun akhirnya meminta Hinata menjadi tutornya dalam memasak. Ia lumayan jago Samurai karena diajari Neji. Selain Samurai, ia juga bisa Aikido, untuk berjaga-jaga jika bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Kepintarannya berada sedikit dibawah Sakura tetapi ia sangatlah pintar. Lemah lembut, juga pemalu adalah ciri khasnya. Diantara ia, Sakura, dan Ino. ialah yang paling keibuan diantara mereka. Biasanya di pesta Bangsawan, ia dan Sakura yang rajin hadir, sedangkan Ino menyusup pulang kerumah karena malas dan lebih memilih membuat designe baju baru. Menguasai bahasa Inggris, Belanda, dan Italia. Sekarang ia berumur 14 tahun tapi beberapa bulan lagi mau 15 tahun. Grade 10th Diamond.

 ** _Haii, bagaimana ceritanya? Hanya ada perubahan dan penambahan sedikit di chapter ini. Maaf ya kalau masih mengecewakan. Sebenarnya gak punya ide. Jadinya dibuat agak sama, hehehe. Sebelumnya ada perubahan nih, ganti Agen FBI jadinya agen rahasia aja, soalnya kalau Agen FBI itu bekerja untuk Amerika Serikat, sedangkan maksudku di sini untuk dunia Internasional._**

 ** _Aku akan lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya kalau sudah sampai 5 review dan 5 fav._**

 ** _Follow Instagramku jubelanita_sakurachan_**

 ** _PLEASE_**

 ** _w_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _V_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _W_**

 ** _~Arigatou Gozaimasu~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perjalanan Kehidupan lima Sekawan**

 **By.**

 **Haruno Bella-chan**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Character : Sakura H. Sasuke U. Naruto U. Hinata H. Ino Y. And Others**

* * *

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **Chapter 2 : Hari Pertama Sekolah**

Tampaknya di Senju's International High School sudah ramai. Dilihat banyak murid berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah, maupun di ruangan lainnya. Oh ya, di sekolah ini terbagi menjadi 2 bagian. Yaitu kelas Reguler dan kelas Istimewa. Dalam kelas reguler adalah anak-anak yang kemampuan otaknya biasa-biasa saja, tetapi masih kategori menengah ke atas. Biasanya dari kelas reguler merupakan anak dari Pengusaha terkemuka tetapi kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja. Dalam kelas istimewa terdapa tiga bagian yaitu Kelas Silver, Gold, dan Diamond. Kelas Silver berisikan anak yang mendapat beasiswa dan bisa dibilang mereka memiliki kecerdasan akademik dan non akademik di atas rata-rata. sebagian besar dari mereka terkadang diikutsertakan dalam Olimpiade Nasional maupun Internasional. Kelas kedua adalah Kelas Gold, merupakan kelas yang berisikan anak dari luar negeri, baik hasil pertukaran pelajar, maupun yang mendaftar sendiri. Disini juga berisikan anak-anak yang berkemampuan khusus dalam Non-akademik, seperti bidang olahraga dan seni. Tapi jangan salah, mereka kemampuan akademiknya juga diatas rata-rata. Mereka disini kebanyakan dari ekonomi menengah keatas. Dan terakhir adalah Kelas Diamond yang berisikan anak-anak bangsawan, pengusaha ternama, tak sedikit artis terkenal juga berada di kelas itu. Kelas ini tidak main-main. Karena tes masuk kelas ini sangat ketat, jadi rata-rata di kelas ini adalah murid yang jenius baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Khusus kelas Diamond fasilitasnya lebih _wah_ dibandingkan kelas lainnya, dan kelas ini juga kelas yang muridnya paling sedikit, yaitu max 15 orang per Kelas.

Tampaknya kini ada seorang gadis berambut soft pink keluar dari mobil Alphard berwarna hitam bersama kedua anak lelaki berambut merah, sebut saja mereka Sakura, Sasori, dan Gaara, seketika perhatian hampir seluruh Murid teralihkan ke trio Haruno tersebut.

" _Okaa-sama_ , _Otou-sama_ , Sakura pamit masuk sekolah dulu. Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sakura mengingatkan kepada kedua orang tuanya

"Hn, kami juga pamit dulu _Kaa-sama_ , _Tou-sama_." ucap Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan. Kemudian Mereka bertiga mencium tangan dan memeluk kedua orang tua mereka, yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi

"Iya, Saku-chan, Gaara-kun, dan Sasori-kun belajarnya sungguh sungguh ya, Titip salam untuk nenek kalian. Kaa-san berangkat dulu, Jaa..." Ucap sang Ibunda sembari kembali masuk ke Alphard hitam

"Oke, _Okaa-sama_ , _Jaa ne_.." jawab mereka serempak. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil yang sudah melaju meninggalkan sekolah elit itu. Lalu Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh wilayah sekolah. Terlihat pandangan -hampir- seluruh murid mengarah kepada mereka. Seketika itu juga Sakura merasa gugup. Apalagi mereka memandang dirinya serta kedua kakaknya sambil berbisik-bisik.

Lalu Sakura menghela nafas.

 _kuharap ini tidak akan merepotkan, oh ya Shikamaru kupinjam dulu ya trademark milikmu, mendokusai, hihihi…_

Lalu kemudian Sakura terkikik pelan memikirkan kalau ada Shikamaru, pasti ia akan berkata _mendokusai_.

"Kau kenapa, _imouto?_ jangan senyum-senyum sendiri!" tegur Sasori. Sakura hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil menyengir. Tiba-tiba ia ingin bertanya, "Kak, kenapa mereka lihat-lihat ke kita melulu?" Lalu Gaara menolehkan kepala ke arah murid-murid yang memperahatikan mereka, dan dibalas dengan jeritan tertahan dan wajah merona oleh para gadis itu.

"Abaikan saja mereka, Sakura kalau kau masih ingin tenang di sekolah ini. Mereka memang fans-fans fanatik yang ganas, Sakura. Kau harus hati-hati," Ucap Gaara memperingati adik kesayangannya dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti.

Saat Sakura hendak berbicara lagi, kedua kakaknya kembali berkata…

"Saku- _chan_ hati-hati ya, kau berkeliling sekolah saja, atau tunggu Naruto dan lainnya. Kami ingin ke ruang OSIS dulu, untuk menyiapkan acara penyambutan murid baru, Oke, Sakura- _chan_ , _Jaa_ " ucap kedua kakaknya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi sebelumnya mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, dan Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kak-"

Terlambat… Gaara dan Sasori sudah jauh didepannya. Tetapi masih bisa terlihat gerombolan para gadis _yang menurut Sakura_ lebay mengerumuni Gaara dan Sasori. Ada yang membawa surat, ada yang membawa bunga, ada juga yang hanya berteriak-teriak gaje yang menyerukan nama kedua nama kakaknya.

Contohnya saja _'Gaara-kun, terimalah surat cintaku ini'_ atau _'Sasori-kun, wajahmu imut sekali seperti boneka teddy bear yang ku peluk'_ dan teriakan _'kyaaa'_ lainnya. Memang kedua kakaknya sudah -sangat- tampan dari lahir, jadi wajar mereka berdua memiliki banyak fans. Sakura pun memutar kedua bola mata emerald miliknya dengan bosan.

 _'_ _Hah, pantas saja Gaara-nii mengatakan kalau mereka ganas, lah kelakuan mereka begini'_ Ucap Sakura dalam batinnya.

 _'_ _Memangnya sekolah elit begini masih ada ya murid yang berkelakuan lebay begini, kayak pernah lihat orang ganteng aja..'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati melihat kelakuan para gadis itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi...

Tiba-Tiba...

"Sakura-chaaaan" teriak sekelompok orang. Lalu kerumunan murid mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Sakura menjadi ke sekelompok orang yang meneriakkan namanya. Seketika itu juga kerumunan itu menjadi heboh…

Sakura pun menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis yang membuat kerumunan murid -kurang kerjaan- itu menjerit histeris "Naru, Ino, Hinata, Sasu, Ohayou..."

" _Ohayou_ _your highness Princess_ Cherry Aerysh Emeralda Blossoms," jawab Ino bak pelayan kerajaan yang membuat murid-murid yang mendengarkan mereka membelalak kaget. Iyalah kaget, putri bangsawan Inggris yang terkenal Sejagad raya itu -lebay- sekarang ada di sekolah super elit ini...

"Hahahaha, sangat tidak lucu _The Queen Of Gossip_ , kau ingin membuat gossip baru? Maaf saja, aku tak bersedia menjadi bahan gosipmu, silahkan cari orang lain," balas Sakura sinis

"Maaf Saki, habisnya kamu nggak ngajak aku berangkat sih.." Gerutu Ino sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Bayangkan saja, ia sudah menunggu lama sendirian di depan Haruno's Mansion _-karena Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto yang memilih berangkat dengan orangtua masing-masing-_

Karena sudah lama banget, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu maid keluarga Haruno, dan yang mengejutkannya Sakura sudah lama berangkat bersama kedua kakaknya dan orang tuanya.

"Iya deh maaf juga ya, biasanya kan hari pertama sekolah itu momennya dengan orang tua." balas Sakura tak enak. Ino mengacak rambut Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ohayou Saku- _chan_ ," Sapa Hinata ke Sakura..

"Ohayou Hina- _chan_ , apa kabarmu setelah pulang dari Belanda? Kamu bawa oleh oleh keju gak?" balas Sakura penuh harap. Ia pun memasang jutsu andalannya yaitu _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang sukses membuat murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka menjerit tertahan karena wajahnya yang imut-imut...

 _Author: Emangnya iya ya? Imut-imut sih nggak, amit-amit iya_

 _Sakura: Apa katamu!? Shannaroooooo! (Jduaaar)_

 _Author: Ampyuuuun, Pala ane benjool niiehh_

 _Sakura: Bodo amat, biar otak ente bener, muka imut gini masa dibilang amit-amit_

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

"Ten-tentu, nanti aku kasih di kelas yaa." balas Hinata terbata-bata dan merona merah karena melihat wajah Sakura -yang katanya- imut

Lalu terdengar teriakan yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan dari para murid yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka

"Benar 'kan apa kataku, dia itu _Princess_ _Cherry Aerysh Emeralda Blossoms_ atau Senju Sakura dari kerajaan _Equestria_ yang ada di majalah fashion bangsawan Inggris," Ucap seseorang yang menarik perhatian para murid, lalu orang tersebut dikerumuni para murid dengan respon yang berbeda-beda, seperti _kau tahu dari mana'_ dan _'benar, aku juga pernah baca di salah satu situs internet, fotonya cantik sekali ditambah dengan baju yang di desain oleh_ _Yamanaka_ _'_ _s Design_ _'_ yang membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Aduh, i-ini sangat berisik. Telingaku se-seperti mau pecah sajaa," ucap Hinata melihat kerumunan siswa itu yang masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk mau berhenti.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang siswi berkacamata dan berambut coklat yang dikepang menyelinap keluar dari kerumunan itu, lalu ia langsung menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata- _san_ , bolehkah saya meminta tanda tanganmu? Kumohon, kau adalah chef yang sangat kuidolakan, aku pun sudah menonton seluruh episode yang ada, dan aku juga sudah membeli seluruh buku resep karyamu dari jilid 1 sampai jilid ke 100" ucapnya berbinar _'ck ck ck, kasihan sekali lah kau,_ _pantas saja matamu sampai memakai kacamata super tebal itu_ _..'_ Inner Sakura meringis ngeri, membayangkan saat Hinata dengan gembira menunjukkan buku karya pertamanya yang sangat sangat tebal...

"A-ah, te-tentu saja boleh. Ini, tanda tangannya." ucapnya sambi menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen yang tadi diberikan siswi itu. "oh ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan, minggu depan buku resep ku akan dirilis yang Jilid ke-101, dibeli yaa, karena itu sangat spesial. tapi spesialnya masih dirahasiakan, kalau kau penasaran, beli saja. karena itu adalah buku yang paling bagus dari jilid sebelumnya. A-ada juga perbedaanya, y-yang membuat buku itu semakin spesial. Pokoknya b-beli saja deh," promosi Hinata kepada siswi tersebut... yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari siswi itu

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Hinata- _san_ , _Jaa ne"_ ucap siswi itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan yang lainnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura dkk _Sweatdropped_ di tempat, setelah siswi itu pergi. Bahkan Sasuke yang tadi lagi stay cool, kaget dengan apa yang diperbuat sepupunya sendiri, yaitu Hinata.

"Hinata, i-itu kau" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya, dan yang lainnya juga mengiyakan perkataan Naruto, bahkan Sasuke sendiri menatap tajam Hinata, agar ia menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka.

"Ahahaha, t-tidak kok. A-aku hanya mencoba berpromosi, mungkin s-saja dengan begitu buku y-yang ku rilis b-bisa laku dengan cepat, i-itu yang kupelajari d-dari Sakura- _chan_." ucap Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, lalu pandangan mereka teralih kepada Sakura. Sakura sendiri kaget atas apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"A-apa? Aku tidak merasa pernah mengajari Hinata tentang bisnis kok, _i'm Serious_." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan semua.

"A-ah, aku lupa meralat, s-sebenarnya aku b-bukan belajar pada Sakura, t-tetapi belajar dengan bukunya," ucap Hinata. Terlihat semuanya masih tidak yakin, kemudian ia melanjutkan "S-saat aku ke rumah Sakura- _chan_ pada saat _Otou-Sama_ membicarakan bisnis dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ Sakura- _chan_ , aku ke kamar Sakura- _chan_. Nah kemudian-

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _'Sebaiknya aku ke kamar Sakura-chan, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali pembicaraan ini_ _,_ _'_ Batin Hinata. "Ehm, Oba-san, apakah Sakura-chan ada di kamarnya?"

"Oh, Saku-chan masih di kantornya, katanya ada rapat yang sangat penting sehingga dia harus ke kantor pusat. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia pulang." Balas Mebuki kepada Hinata, dan dibalas dengan guratan kekecewanan dari Hinata, tetapi tiba-tiba,

"Tadaima," seru seseorang yang masuk ke Mansion Haruno.

" _Okaeri,_ Saku _-chan_ ," balas Mebuki senang kemudian ia beranjak berdiri menghampiri putri semata wayangnya. "Bagaimana dengan rapatnya, sayang?" tanya Mebuki kepada Sakura sambil menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Uh, sangat merepotkan, Mom, tapi untungnya aku bisa memenangkan tender itu. Wah proyek kali ini lumayan besar, kami harus membuat software pengamanan data untuk Jepang, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot ke kantor dalam waktu yang sangat lama, aku diperbolehkan bekerja dimana saja, asalkan selesai dalam waktu 1,5 bulan. Bagiku sih itu terlalu lama," Ucap Sakura kepada Ibunya. Saat itu Sakura masih menggunakan sebutan _'Mom and Daddy'_ Karena ia baru saja pindah dari London.

Setibanya di ruang tamu ia terkejut lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi gembira.

"Waah, ada Hinata _-chan_ dan Hiashi _Ji-san_ ," Ucapnya kemudian menyalimi Hiashi. "Saya pamit undur diri yaa _Ji_ - _san_ , saya ingin ganti baju dulu. Hinata- _chan_ mau ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, kebetulan tadi Hinata- _chan_ mencari dirimu, Nak. Ayo kalian main saja di kamar," ucap Mebuki kepada Sakura. Lalu Sakura mengajak Hinata ke dapur untuk menghambil sekotak ice cream rasa coklat dan dua gelas serta sendok.

 **In Sakura's Room**

"Hinata-chan tunggu sebentar yaa, aku ingin ganti baju dulu," ujar Sakura menuju _walk in closet_ miliknya. "Oh ya, Hinata-chan bisa makan ice creamnya duluan." lanjutnya

Sekarang Sakura telah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia menggunakan setelan kaos berwarna pink yang tidak memiliki lengan, celana denim pendek, dan rambutnya dihiasi bandana berwarna putih.

"Saku-chan, aku pinjam buku _'ini'_ yaa," ucap Hinata, Sakura yang tidak memperhatikan apa yang Hinata katakan hanya mengangguk, Saat itu Sakura sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

"Ohh, berarti buku _'ini'_ yang kau maksud ialah buku tentang bisnis ya? Pantas saja bukunya jadi berpindah tempat.." Ucap Sakura.

" _G-gomen_ , Saku- _chan_ , mungkin saja dengan belajar dari buku itu dapat membuatku bisa membangun usaha sendiri, sama sepertimu S-saku- _chan_." ucap Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukknya

"Tak apa Hinata- _chan_ , semua itu butuh proses, aku percaya kok kau bisa mewujudkan mimpimu," timpal Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang melambaikan tangannya pada murid-murid di sekitar.

" _A-arigatou_ ," balas Hinata malu.

 _'_ _Kyaaa, Naruto-kun memuji diriku,'_ Batin Hinata merasa senang.

Kemudian mereka semua ingin mencari tempat duduk di sekitar koridor sekolah. Tentu saja, mereka sudah lelah karena sedari tadi hanya berdiri. Bahkan mereka belum tahu dimana letak kelas mereka, karena daftar tersebut belum ditempel dan belum diumumkan.

"Uhh, berisik sekali, ternyata kita sangat-sangat terkenal yaa, aku tidak menyangka," Ucap Sakura sambil menutup telinganya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ya, memang dia sangat anti berlama-lama di tempat yang sangat berisik. Dari tadi ia terus mendengar jeritan para murid _, -sebenarnya didominasi oleh siswi_ \- yang tidak berkesudahan.

 _'Oh, Kami-Sama. Kapan ujian ini akan berakhir..'_ Batinnya sedih.

"Hn, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman, ayo Sakura," Ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut. Beberapa murid mencoba mendekati mereka berdua, tetapi Sasuke menghalangi mereka dan terus membawa Sakura menjauh dari tempat mengerikan tersebut.

"Hooiii, _Teme!_ Tunggu! Cih dia hanya mengajak Sakura- _chan_ dan meninggalkan kita semua di sini. Ayo Hinata- _chan_ , Ino kita susul mereka berdua." ajak Naruto sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata sendiri hanya ber _blushing ria_ , tapi sebelum itu ia teringat sesuatu..

"N-naruto- _kun_ , t-tunggu dulu.." ucap Hinata yang sontak membuat Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung, tapi Hinata tidak meresponnya, ia hanya melepas pegangan tangannya dari Naruto. "Ino, ayo kita kejar mereka." ajak Hinata seraya tersenyum manis dan menggandeng tangan Ino yang sedari tadi terpaku melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu ia kembali menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Dengan begini, kita tidak akan terlepas dan tersesat di sekolah yang super besar ini." Dalam hati Hinata kasihan melihat Ino.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di atap gedung sekolah Senju's IHS. Sekedar informasi, Sakura yang menjadi penunjuk jalan di mana letak lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke atap sekolah.

"Uhh, _arigatou_ Sasuke, telah membantuku kabur dari fans-fans yang ganas itu," Ucap Sakura sambil memijat pelipis kepalanya sambil meringis pusing.

"Hn, kau istirahat dulu dan minum, aku ingin menunggu mereka datang," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura. Mereka yang dimaksudkan Sasuke adalah Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino.

 _Tiba-tiba…_

"Hooi, _Temeeeee_!" seru Naruto yang baru saja tiba. Napasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal seperti dikejar-kejar hantu, keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata dan Ino.

"N-naruto-kun, k-kau terlalu c-cepat berlarinya, hah...hah" ucap Hinata kepada Naruto sambil tersengal-sengal

" _B-baka_ , kau membuatku hampir mati dengan berlari seperti orang gila tadi, D-dasar _B-baka_ , hah...hah" Timpal Ino dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata.

" _Gomen gomen_ , hei _Teme_ , kenapa kau hanya mengajak Saku- _chan_ , kita ditinggal. Huh, dasar," ucap Naruto yang sudah baikan..

"Dasar _Dobe baka_ , sepupumu sendiri tidak kau ingat kalau ia tidak tahan dengan suasana berisik yang berlangsung lama, kalau tidak segera kuajak ia pasti sudah pingsan sedari tadi." balas Sasuke sebal. _Ohoho, ternyata Sasuke bisa sebal juga yaa… #plaaak_

"Oh iya ya, Sakura- _chan_ , _gomen ne_ , aku benar-benar lupa, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menghampiri sepupunya dengan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah baikan kok, Sasuke, _arigatou_ …" ucap Sakura tulus

"Hn,"

" _By the way_ , kita belum meletakkan tas kita di kelas loh" ucap Hinata yang baru menyadari tasnya masih berada dalam gendongannya

"Oh iya, benar juga ya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas dulu, tadi sudah ada pengumuman kalau pembagian kelas sudah ditempel…" Balas Sakura.

"Oke, a-" ucapan mereka semua terpotong karena ada sebuah pengumuman yang berkumandang dari speaker sekolah.

"Test, Pengumuman, diharapkan seluruh murid Senju's IHS, untuk berkumpul di aula Sekolah sekarang, Karena akan diadakannya acara penyambutan murid baru, perkenalan para guru, serta pemberian penghargaan kepada 5 besar murid perolehan nilai tes masuk tertinggi, sekian perhatiannya Terima kasih" Kata seseorang lewat microphone.

"-yo, cih. Nenek Tsunade ada di saat tidak tepat nih." ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hah, ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan, ayo kita cepat pergi ke aula utama, aku paling tidak suka berdesak-desakan," ucap Ino

"T-tapi kita kan tidak tahu letaknya, lagipula sekolah ini terlalu besar untuk dijelajahi," ucap Hinata

"Tenang saja, ada kita yang hafal letak seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini di luar kepala, iya kan Naruto?" ucap Sakura bangga..

"Tentu saja, mari ikuti kami, _let's go guys_ " ajak Naruto. Kemudian Sakura dan Naruto menjadi pemimpin jalan mereka.

"Huh, aku lupa kalau disini ada 2 orang cucu seorang pemilik sekolah ini" sindir Ino, yang disindir hanya nyengir lebar.

Setelah sampai di aula sekolah, mereka diberi tempat duduk khusus karena mereka murid Kelas Diamond.

 _Skip Time_

Setelah perkenalan guru, Kepala Sekolah serta Wakilnya, tiba saatnya pembagian penghargaan kepada lima besar murid perolehan nilai tes masuk tertinggi. Terlihat Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata santai-santai saja, kecuali Hinata yang terlihat Sedikit gugup, Ino yang terlihat pasrah, dan Naruto yang baru saja selesai berdoa dengan khidmat berharap agar masuk lima besar. Terlihat juga hampir sebagian murid baru tegang dengan pengumuman yang akan di sampaikan. Oh, _By the way_ Sakura dkk ( _kec. Sasuke_ ) lagi nge _vlog_. Maklumlah, mereka adalah _artist_ yang sangat terkenal. (akan di ceritakan di beberapa chapter selanjutnya)

"Ehem, oke sekarang mari kita panggilkan ranking lima besar murid dengan nilai tertinggi, Kelima, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dengan nilai 97,9, dipersilahkan untuk maju ke depan, beri sambutan meriah," ucap Tsunade, selaku kepala sekolah serta Kepala Senju _Foundation_

PROK...PROK terdengar suara tepuk tangan riuh, tetapi orang yang di panggil tak kunjung maju ke depan

"Nah, _guys_ sekarang sedang pembagian penghargaan lima siswa peraih nilai tertinggi nih-"

"Naruto," Ucap Sakura memanggil Naruto.

"Apa sih, Sakura-chan udah tau lagi nge-vlog. Jangan ganggu dulu, nah kita lanjutkan dulu guys"

"N-naruto-kun," Disusul oleh panggilan Hinata, tetapi tetap saja tidak digubris.

"Ada apa lagi sih Hinata-chan, udah tau lagi nge-vlog, ja-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, HARAP MAJU KE DEPAN!" teriak Tsunade marah, membuat semua orang menutup telinganya untuk menghidari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ya iyalah, teriak pakai mic hasilnya bikin _'telinga sehat'_.

"B-baik," Ia segera maju ke depan -tak lupa dengan kamera DSLR nya- tapi sebelum itu ia berbisik kepada Sakura,

"Saku- _chan_ , kenapa aku disuruh maju kedepan, memangnya aku salah apa ya?" tanya Naruto polos. Sakura hanya _sweatdropped_ mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Dasar baka, kau sih dari tadi kupanggil tak menyahuti. Kau itu disuruh maju karena dapat juara lima peraih nilai tertinggi tes masuk, Naruto. Paham?" jelas Sakura

"Ohh, begitu. Kukira apa" balas Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba...

" _Nani!?_ " Naruto Kaget. _For God's Sake,_ dia bisa masuk 5 besar!? Lalu dia segera maju ke depan dengan terburu-buru, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang cerah yang membuat dirinya 10 kali lebih tampan dihadapan banyak orang.

"Kyaaa aku tidak menyangka Naruto- _kun_ sangat pintar,"

"Kyaaa, Kami pasti akan selalu mendampingimu, Naruto-kun!"

"Imutnya Naru-kun," dan teriakan lainnya yang saling menyusul.

Saat hampir sampai ke depan, ia berhenti sebentar, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah seorang siswi cantik berambut pirang dengan kulit yang putih dan mata berwarna biru gelap. Tampaknya ia merupakan siswi dari kelas gold karena ia duduk di tempat khusus kelas Gold.

" _Excuse me, can you help me, please?_ " tanya Naruto kepada siswi itu dengan logat _British_ yang sangat lancar. Naruto menggunakan Bahasa Inggris karena ia sedang berbicara dengan siswi dari kelas Gold yang notabene merupakan kelas yang berisi murid dari berbagai negara.

" _S-sure, w-what can i do for you?"_ ucap siswi itu tergagap dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak, ia sedang ditanya oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi.

" _Umm, Can you record my video while I'm on the podium to get an award?_ " tanya Naruto. Tidak mungkin kan ia merekam sambil mendapat penghargaan. Sangat tidak elit, pikir Naruto.

" _Yes, I can_."balas Siswi itu yakin.

" _Thanks a lot, I'll take it later, when I'm done with the award, okay?_ " tanya Naruto

" _Okay_!" jawab Siswi tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan ke podium dengan wajahnya yang bangga. Setelah Naruto sampai ke podium, Tsunade menghela nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nah, Baiklah. Sekarang Juara Empat, mari kita beri sambutan meriah untuk Hyuuga Hinata dengan nilai 98. Beri Tepuk tangan" ucap Tsunade lantang disertai senyuman

PROK...PROK suara tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar. Hinata yang terlihat gugup kini berdiri menyudahi kegiatan nge- _vlog_ nya. Ia memainkan kedua jarinya gugup.

"A-arigatou Saku- _chan_. A-aku ke depan d-dulu yaa, _Good luck,_ Saku, Ino, Sasu…" ucap Hinata seraya berjalan ke arah podium. Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya kembali duduk.

Terdengar kembali sorakan dari para murid -kebanyakan dari kelas Reguler- Contohnya saja…

"Wahh, Hinata-chan sangat pintar yaa, aku makin suka deh,"

"Kyaaa, Hinata- _chan_ , kami akan selalu mendukung mu!" dan lainnya...

"Kita kembali lagi ke acara." ucap Tsunade setelah Hinata sampai ke panggung.

"Kita sambut juara 3, Hyuuga Neji, dengan nilai 99,75" Ucap Tsunade

Mendengar hal itu, Neji menutup bukunya dan langsung berjalan ke panggung dengan santai, tapi berdampak besar kepada riuhnya para siswa yang memperhatikannya berjalan ke depan.

"Neji- _sama_ , kyaaa itu Neji- _sama_.. _girls_ , lihat! Neji kita telah kembali!" Teriak salah satu siswi dari kelas reguler.

"Bukankah ia sedang mengikuti syuting film tema _action_ di San Francisco untuk memulai awal debutnya menjadi seorang actor?"

" _Sugoii_ , nilainya mendekati sempurna, Neji- _kun,_ sudah tampan, jenius pula! Wah, _prodigy_ Hyuuga itu memang tak bisa diragukan…."

"Kyaa, nggak nggak sia-sia aku terus begadang untuk belajar demi bisa masuk sekolah ini! Walaupun masuk kelas reguler tapi tak apa…."

"Setelah sang putri menjadi juara empat, sekarang pangeran Hyuuga telah maju menjadi juara tiga… Fantastic, duo Hyuuga menempati 5 besar…."

"Neji- _samaaa_! _The Calm Prince_ ada di sekolah ini, wooww…. Aku ingin segera mendaftarkan diri menjadi member Neji Hyuuga's Fanclub from Japan!"

 **Sakura : Lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat, seharusnya kau menetap di San Francisco saja, dasar Neji… By the way, congratulation yaa, ;p :v**

 **Neji : Hn, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan para fans ku itu….. Hm, arigatou** **?**

 **Sakura : Parah, parah… idola mereka menyalahkan para fansnya sendiri. Lol v**

Melihat keributan ini, Sakura hanya menghela napasnya. Ia segera mengambil Iphone 7 plus warna merahnya dan segera nge-chat Neji ketika ia sudah sampai di depan.

Lalu Neji menatap Sakura sambil mendengus geli, Sakura sendiri hanya menahan tawanya, tapi tetap dengan sikap yang anggun.

"Sekarang, peringkat dua dengan nilai 99,99, diraih oleh Nara Shikamaru, kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah….

"Mendokusai na~ ne, Sakura.. Bisa nggak kau buat robot untuk menggantikanku ke depan?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Tentu saja, tapi sayangnya lab robotik terlalu jauh dari sini, dan minimal waktu untuk membuatnya adalah sekitar sebulan, kalau kau mau membuat robot itu mirip denganmu. Ne, sebagai kalangan bangsawan kau itu terlalu urakan Shika, tidak sopan menguap di tempat umum…" nasehat Sakura

"Kau dengar itu Shika, cepat maju ke depan…."ucap Ino sambil menjitak Shikamaru

'PLETAK!'

" _Ittai_ , Ino…. Kau tidak mengerti kalau aku sedang mengantuk. Mendokusai~"

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Shikamaru tetap maju ke depan tapi dengan malas-malasan… Walaupun dengan gaya seperti itu, tetap saja para siswi mengaguminya.

 _'_ _hah, aku mulai meragukan apakah sekolah ini benar-benar sekolah berakreditasi A? Lebih baik rasanya waktu aku bersekolah di Inggris, Amerika, ataupun Prancis… Mereka memang benar-benar menyeramkan… Hiiii~'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku ataupun kau tak akan menjadi yang pertama lagi, ne Sasuke.."

"Jangan bercanda, kau pikir si _baka Dobe_ itu bisa mengalahkan kejeniusanku? Lagipula karena kau mengajari dia maka ia bisa masuk lima besar. Walaupun juga ada faktor genetik dari ayah maupun ibunya…" balas Sasuke sambil mendengus… _Wow, dan kali ini Sasuke juga bisa geer ya, hmmm…._ _#plaak_

"Tapi bukankah itu lucu kalau kita berdua jadi juara satunya?" tanya Sakura

"Hn, kita lihat saja nanti…"

"Heh, kau terlalu optimis Sasu- _chan_ ," kata Sakura sambil meninju lengan Sasuke pelan… Sedangkan Sasuke men _death glare_ Sakura.

"Gomen… gomen, Cuma bercanda kok, hehehe…" Balas Sakura ngeri melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Dan kini saatnya untuk menyambut juara pertama. Ohh, untuk tahun ini sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun lalu. Kita sambut juara pertama, dengan perolehan nilai 100, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura…. Kita beri sambutan yang paling meriah… Karena untuk tahun ini terdapat 2 orang yang menjadi juara pertama…"

" _See_ , benar bukan perkataanku…." Ucap Sasuke dengan angkuh

" _Ha'i_ …. _Ha'i_ tuan muda. Lebih baik kita segera bergegas daripada tempat ini akan menjadi kapal pecah karena para fansmu itu…" Balas Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya…

Tapi, Sasuke tetap berdiam diri disamping tempad duduk Sakura. Sakura hanya bingung, dia sendiri memang belum beranjak dari kursinya dan mencoba mengajak Sasuke, tapi…

"Hn, ayo.." Ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya layaknya seorang Pangeran yang mengajak putrinya berdansa…

"Heh!?" Muka Sakura berubah merah, semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda Sasu, kita ini bukan ingin berdansa tau..~"

"Lalu, ada yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Para siswi hampir saja berteriak, jika tidak di tatap tajam oleh Tsunade.

"Hhh, baiklah.." Akhirnya Sakura menerima uluran tangan tangan Sasuke dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Mereka baru melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka saat sampai di atas panggung. Sakura hanya menunduk malu, serta menggumamkan _'dasar chicken-butt' 'apa-apaan itu, membuatku malu didepan banyak orang, huh'_ Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Sakura.

 _'_ _kau terlihat lebih manis jika malu seperti itu, Sakura…..'_

"Kyaaa, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, mereka itu perpaduan yang cocok yaa," Ucap salah satu siswi

"Iya juga" para siswa dan siswi mengangguk setuju. Tapi ada banyak siswa dan siswi yang tidak setuju

"Tidak, aku sudah sangat menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ sejak lama,"

"Aku juga!" Sangat banyak siswi yang mengucapkan itu

"Aku, aku juga sudah sangat menyukai Sakura- _chan_ sejak kecil,"

"Betul juga, aku juga menyukainya, aku tidak setuju jika Sakura- _chan_ dipasangkan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu…"

Oh ya, kita hampir melupakan Ino. Mari kita lihat keadaan Ino. Bahunya bergetar, ia menundukkan kepalanya serta mengepalkan tangannya di atas pahanya. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

 _'_ _C-cih, si Sakura itu. Selalu saja mengambil perhatian semua orang'_ ucap Ino dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke, kau telah menciptakan _gossip_ baru lagi… _Obaa-sama_ , izinkan aku berbicara di depan _mic_ ," Tsunade hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" _Minna_ , jangan percaya dengan yang kalian lihat, Sasuke itu hanya iseng kok, iya kan Sasu?." Ucap Sakura ke semua orang di situ. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil memberinya tatapan tajam.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Hn," Gumamnya.

"yahh, ternyata itu bohong.." sebagian para murid kecewa, tapi yang lainnya bersorak gembira.

"Yes, masih ada kesempatan nih…"

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita memberikan sertifikat penghargaan dan piala bagi para juara."

"Untuk pembagian kelas, kalian dapat melihatnya di papan pengumuman di aula ini, maupun di pintu masuk sekolah." Beritahu Tsunade. Lalu, Sakura serta para juara lain saling bersalaman mengucapkan _"_ _Omedet_ _ō_ _"_ , atau artinya selamat kepada satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka semua mengantri untuk melihat pembagian kelas.

"Whooaa, Sakura- _chan,_ kita semua sekelas, oh ya… Aku ingin mengambil kembali kameraku ya. Kalian ke kelas duluan saja, aku bisa menyusul…" Ucap Naruto kepada Sakura dan yg lainnya

"Iya, Saku- _chan_ , kita sekelas, wah aku sangat senang…" Ucap Hinata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada piala yang sangat tinggi, hampir melebihi pucuk kepalanya (ahh, lebay)

"Kau beruntung Naruto, karena yang telah merekam video di kameramu itu adalah salah satu Fotografer terkenal, sayangnya dia menjadi Runner-up karena kalah oleh Sasuke," Ucap Sakura yang masih _sedikit_ kesal karena Sasuke.

"Whooa, _I'm so lucky_ ," Balas Naruto senang

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas, _bye_ Naruto…" Ajak serta pamit Sakura

 ** _SKIP TIME_**

 _Di_ _Grade 10_ _th_ _Special Level Class_ _Diamond_

Suasana kelas sedikit berisik, normal seperti kelas lain. Termasuk Ino yang tampaknya sangat ingin duduk di sebelah Sasuke sampai ia tidak bisa berdiam diri.

"Ino, kenapa kau gelisah?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"A-ah, _Daijobu_ , _daijobu_.. uhm, aku hanya tidak nyaman duduk di depan." Balas Ino Agak ragu.

"Ohh, mau bertukar tempat duduk? Aku akan bilang ke Sasuke yaa." Tanpa minta persetujuan dari Ino, Sakura berkata, "Hey, Sasu. Aku tukeran tempat duduk ya dengan Ino,"

Memang dikelas ini tiap murid duduk secara terpisah, karena faktor utamanya adalah kelas yang sangat luas tapi memiliki murid yang sedikit. Tapi Sakura tidak enak jika pindah tembat duduk tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke, karena Sasuke yang memintanya agar ia duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan Ino, lalu menghela napasnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Hn, terserah kau saja," Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sakura yang dasarnya polos dan tidak peka malah senang, karena sebenarnya ia paling suka duduk di depan. "Ini bangkunya Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, arigatou, Sakura…" Balas Ino girang..

 ** _20 menit kemudian…_**

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau wali kelas mereka akan masuk ke kelas ini. Para murid mulai menggerutu dan kesal, karena bukan kebiasaan mereka kalau terlambat. Sakura sendiri hanya sibuk menggambar kerangka mesin dan rangka robot barunya di iPadnya, Sasuke sedang menulis lagu baru di buku partitur miliknya, Naruto sedang melihat-lihat toko _online_ gitar listrik lewat iPhonenya, Hinata sedang membaca novel klasik dan Ino sedang bercermin serta membuka instagramnya di HP Samsungnya, tidak lain adalah Samsung Galaxy S8+ (Promosi nih authornya).

Sret… Pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Pemuda dewasa yang memakai masker serta membawa buku catatan kecil berwarna Oranye.

"Ehm, harap tenang anak anak. Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. _Watashi wa Hatake Kakashi desu_. Kalian bisa panggil Kakashi _sensei_ , ada pertanyaan?" perkenalan Kakashi

"Huh, pantas saja telat, ya wali kelasnya aja Kakashi- _sensei_ … Ah, aku tidak akan jamin bagaimana nasib kita kedepannya nanti." Ucap Sakura malas sambil mematikan iPadnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Sakura?" Tanya Ino, pasalnya Ino tidak pernah melihat orang ini. Sakura meresponnya dengan mengangguk.

"Betul, dia Hatake Kakashi, pewaris selanjutnya perusahaan Hatake Mining Company, tapi ditunda karena tabiatnya masih seperti ini, yaitu **_'Terlambat'_** …" Ucap Neji malas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Bertobatlah, Kakashi- _sensei.._ Umurmu sudah 26 tahun" Nasehat Sakura dengan bijak sambil memasukkan iPadnya ke dalam tas.

" _Ha'i, Ha'i_ Sakura- _chan_ , Neji- _kun_ … kalian sudah seperti orang dewasa saja…." Ucap Kakashi lesu..

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau pernah bertemu dimana?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura menoleh sebentar kearah Naruto, lalu kearah Neji sambil menginsyaratkan agar Neji yang menjelaskannya.

"Huh, Aku, Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ saat rapat antara perusahaan Hyuuga, Haruno, Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, dan Hatake. Aku pergi kesana mewakili perusahaan ayahku, yaitu Hyuuga Group, kau tahu kalau ayahku dulu pernah dirawat karena kecelakaan ringan, sedangkan Sakura dan Gaara- _senpai_ mewakili perusahaan Haruno, Uzumaki, serta Senju. Dan yang mewakili perusahaan Uchiha adalah Itachi- _senpai_ dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya kita saat itu kita harus menunggu Kakashi- _sensei_ selama kurang lebih 1 Jam! Karena itu kami melapor ke ayahnya yaitu Tuan Hatake Sakumo, karena itu penobatan Kakashi- _sensei_ menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ditunda sampai tabiat terlambatnya sudah hilang." Ucap Neji secara mendetail.

" _wakatta, wakatta…_ _Sensei_ , mengapa sensei memakai masker? Itu membuat sensei menjadi mencurigakan dan juga menyeramkan. Lagipula, bukankah sekolah ini bebas dari polusi?" Tanya Hinata bingung..

"Ini memang style berpakaian sensei, Oke. Sekarang Sensei akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu."

Daftar murid di Grade VII Special Level Class Diamond :

· Aburame Shino

· Akimichi Chouji

· Haruno Sakura

· Hyuuga Hinata

· Hyuuga Neji

· Nara Shikamaru

· Sabaku no Kankurou

· Sabaku no Temari

· Shion

· Uchiha Sasuke

· Uzumaki Naruto

· Yamanaka Ino

" _Sensei,_ mengapa kelas kita tidak genap 15 orang? Padahal A Level Class Diamond dan B Level Class Diamond bisa sampai 15 orang." Ucap Sakura setelah mendengar daftar-daftar murid di kelasnya.

"Hmm, mungkin yang mengikuti tes untuk masuk ke Diamond class itu hanya 12 orang yang memenuhi kriteria masuk ke Special Level, mengingat kelas ini sangat susah untuk dimasuki, dan kurikulumnya sedikit berbeda dengan kelas lain. Atau mungkin Tsunade- _sama_ menyiapkan 3 slot kursi kosong untuk murid pindahan, jadi sebaiknya tanya sendiri dengan Tsunade _-sama_ , karena sensei tidak tahu secara pasti." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hm, _wakatta.._ " Ucap Sakura mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia menyentuh dagunya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. 'kira-kira, siapa orang yang mungkin bisa masuk kelas yang sulit ini?' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia memutar otaknya, membuka memorinya untuk mengingat informasi orang-orang yang ia kenal. _'Jangan-jangan…'_

Braaaaakkkk….. Sakura menggebrak meja. Semua orang kaget sambil menatapnya… Ketika ia tersadar, ia melihat seluruh isi kelas menatapnya kaget, ada yang bingung, juga ada yang khawatir. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Sakura kemudian berdehem.

"e-eh, d-daijoubu desuka?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Sakura tersenyum kaku juga menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tak apa-apa kok Hinata- _chan_. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi" Balas Sakura canggung..

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang kita tidak belajar. Kita akan mengadakan pemilihan pengurus kelas yang terdiri dari ketua kelas, wakil ketua, sekretaris 1, sekretaris 2, bendahara 1, dan bendahara 2. Siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Uhm, sensei, menurut saya yang jadi ketua kelasnya Nara Shikamaru saja sensei." Usul Sakura

"Ha, Sakura kau apa apaan sih, sensei saya tidak setuju. Lebih baik Sakura saja." Gerutu Shikamaru

"Shika, ini untuk kebaikan mu. Supaya kau tidak sering tidur di kelas" ucap Sakura dengan tampangnya yang polos.

Seketika kelas dipenuhi dengan suara tawa.

"Sudah sudah. Sakura, sensei setuju. Lagipula Shikamaru memang harus berubah menjadi lebih disiplin." Ucap Kakashi

"Ck, yasudah lah." Balas Shikamaru malas

"Sen-sensei, bagaimana kalau wakilnya Neji _niisan_ saja." Usul Hinata

"Hinata, kau tau aku sibuk? Aku harus mengurus perusahaan, juga harus mewakili klan Hyuuga jika ada sebuah pertemuan, kau tahu kalau aku jadi penerus klan Hyuuga selanjutnya." Kata Neji.

"Iya aku tahu itu _niisan_. Tapi Sakura chan juga sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan kariernya. Aku, Ino- _chan_ , Naruto- _k_ _un_ , dan Sasuke- _k_ _un_ juga sibuk dengan kariernya. Juga, semua murid disini yang keturunan bangsawan juga latihan tarakrama untuk pangeran dan putri, contohnya Nara- _san_ , Sakura _chan_ , dan lainnya."

"Tapi Hyuuga itu peraturannya ketat." Balas Neji

"Seketat Haruno, Senju, Uzumaki. Ya aku tahu itu. Uchiha bahkan lebih ketat dibandingkan dengan Hyuuga. Bayangkan saja Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke- _k_ _un_ memikul dua klan besar sekaligus, pasti lebih sibuk sakura dan Sasuke dibandingkan dengan _Niisan_."

"Ehm, Hinata chan jangan berkata seperti itu dong. Kata kata memikul seakan akan itu adalah beban." Ucap Sakura

"Hn," gumam Sasuke juga

"Hinata, tumben kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Biasanya kau malu malu kalau berbicara." Ucap Ino

"Hehehe siapa dulu yang ngajarin, Sakura gituloh."

"Baiklah sensei saya bersedia" ucap Neji.

"Sensei, yang jadi sekretaris 1 dan sekretaris 2 Shion-san dan Kankurou-san saja." Usul Naruto

"Iya sensei, kami berdua setuju!" Balas Shion dan Kankurou bersamaan."

"Yang jadi bendahara 1 dan bendahara 2 Temari san dan Shino dan saja. Dengan sifat tegas Temari San, dan sifat misterius Shino san dapat membuat dengan mudah untuk menagih iuran kelas." Usul Ino.

"Ya baiklah pekerjaan sensei semakin mudah dengan 4 orang murid yang membantu sensei memilih pengurus kelas. Baiklah akan sensei catat. Ketua Kelas Nara Shikamaru, Wakil ketua Hyuuga Neji, Sekretaris 1 Shion (Shion ini bukan bangsawan sehingga tidak memiliki nama klan, ia adalah anak petinggi negara), sekretaris 2 Sabaku no Kankurou, Bendahara 1 Sabaku no Temari, bendahara 2 Aburame Shino" Ucap Kakashi

"Sensei, apakah fasilitas disini dapat kami pakai? " Tanya Sakura

"Oh ya sensei sampai lupa, ya kalian boleh pakai selagi tidak belajar."

Oh ya disini ada 15 MacBook, Playstation 4 serta TV LED ukuran 42 inchi untuk bermain game, ada juga TV LED Ukuran 40 inchi untuk menonton. Ada perpustakaan mini, AC 1 PK, Proyektor, layar proyektor, 4 CCTV Dan 2 speaker untuk pengumuman.

"Horee, bisa main" teriak semua murid minus Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, dan Shikamaru. Kalo Sakura hanya berkata 'yes' dengan suara pelan, sedangkan yang paling kencang berteriak adalah Naruto, dan Ino.

 **Skip.. Break Times**

Kriiiiingg…. Bel sekolah berbunyi. Murid murid di kelas sakura berhenti melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Contohnya saja Ino, yang tadinya membuka _smartphonenya_ untuk mengecek instagramnya, biasa… Mendengar bunyi bel dia bergegas mematikan hpnya dan memasukkan hpnya ke saku rok sekolahnya.

"Oke anak-anak, saat istirahat, kalian boleh keluar kelas." Ucap Kakashi sambil beranjak berdiri untuk meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Tak lupa ia membawa buku catatan kecil berwarna orange miliknya.

" _Arigatou sensei_ …" Ucap Seluruh murid secara serentak. Setelah itu mereka merapikan barang-barang mereka dan menuju ke loker masing-masing. Entah untuk mengambil bekal atau hal yang lainnya. Sakura kemudian mengajak teman-temannya ke kantin karena sudah merasa lapar.

"Sasu _cakes_ ,Naru _chan_ , Ino _chan_ , Hina _chan_ , ayo ke kantin, aku gak bawa bekal nih, huaaa.." gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura jangan panggil aku begitu," balas Sasuke kesal

"Lalu mau kupanggil apa? SasuTomat, Sasu _nyan_?" Balas Sakura

"Sudahlah _Teme_ , kayak kau tak tahu saja kebiasaan sakura kalo lapar.." kata Naruto

" _Forehead_ , aku juga ga bawa bekal nih, ayo." Kata Ino

" _Okay, let's go!_ "

 **Skip In Canteen.**

"Wah ini kantin atau restoran, mewah banget." Ucap Hinata.

"Sakura, sekali-kali tanya _baa_ _-_ _chan_ mu kenapa buat kantin semewah ini." Ucap Ino.

"Iya ya? _By the way_ kalian mau pesan apa?" Tawar Sakura.

 _List Pesanan :_

 _Sakura : Chicken katsu, Lemon tea, Pudding cokelat dan Ice cream chocolate plus choco chips and belgia chocolate_

 _Hinata : Beef steak dan Royal Green Tea_

 _Ino : Vegetarian sushi dan Chocolate milk low fat_

 _Sasuke : dark chocolate bread dan milk_

 _Naruto : Ramen Special Jumbo dan orange juice_

"Hmm" gumam Sakura

"Ada yang salah Forehead?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak sih, cuma kenapa kau pesan vegetarian Sushi dan Chocolate milk low fat? Kau hanya makan sushi yang mengandung sayur? Lalu apaan nih susu dengan kandungan low fat. Kau sudah langsing, Ino." Ucap sakura

"Sebagai Ballerina kita harus menjaga berat dan bentuk tubuh agar tetap ideal." Ucap Ino. Sakura juga penari ballet kok, tapi dia malah memesan makanan yang paling banyak.

"Oke, akan aku pesankan." Ucap Sakura

"Saku _chan_ , perlu Kubantu?" Tanya Hinata

"Boleh, ayo Hinata _chan_." Ajak Sakura

 **Skip pulang..**

"Hey kalian pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sih dijemput Okaa- _sama_." Kata Sakura. Walaupun Sakura biasa memanggil dengan Kaa- _chan_ atau Kaa- _san_ saat situasi yang tidak formal, tapi ia harus tetap menjaga tatakrama di depan orang lain.

"Aku dijemput Okaa- _sama_ " kata Hinata

"Aku juga dijemput Okaa- _chan_ " Kata Ino

"Bareng aku aja tuh supirku sudah datang, sekalian ke butik _Teme_ , nanti malam kan ada pesta dansa di kediaman _Teme_ , ya kan _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke

"Oh ayolah _Teme_ , masa kau masih marah sama kejadian tadi kan aku sudah minta maaf."

 **Flashback on**

Setelah pesanan datang semua langsung makan di tempat duduk masing masing.

" _Teme_ , kau mau coba ramen ku tidak? Enak banget loh.." tawar Naruto yang tumbennya baik mau bagi ramennya.

"Tidak _Dobe_." Balas Sasuke malas. Ia kemudian meminum susunya. Sesekali sambil mengernyit heran menatap Sakura yang sedang lahap makan.

"Ayolah," bujuk Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto kali ini tidak bisa menghabiskan ramennya, karena ia sudah menambah, lebih dari 3 kali, apalagi ini berukuran jumbo. Sedangkan dalam keluarganya tidak diperbolehkan untuk membuang-buang makanan karena itu dianggap sebagai membuang berkat dari Tuhan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak!" balas Sasuke kesal. Ia sudah menghabiskan Roti dan susunya. Tadinya ia ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi melihat Sakura yang belum selesai menghabiskan makanannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Akhirnya ia tetap berada di tempat itu untuk menunggu Sakura dan mengajaknya ke perpustakaan.

"Coba dulu" tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan ramennya.

 **Tiba tiba...**

Prangg... Mangkuk ramen Naruto jatuh, untungnya tidak pecah, tapi...

" _Dobe_ , apa yang kau lakukan.." geram Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang menatapnya kaget dan merasa bersalah.

Ternyata ramen Naruto membasahi seragam Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke" teriak Sakura kaget. Kebetulan Sakura telah menghabiskan seluruh makanan maupun minumannya. (Cepet banget…. -_-)

"Sasuke- _k_ _un_ " teriak Hinata dan Ino.. Mereka kaget melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke aku ga sengaja." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah

"Awas kau nanti, dasar _Dobe_ _no Baka_ " geram Sasuke

"Sakura, tolong ambikan seragam cadanganku di loker milikku. Aku akan tunggu di depan toilet pria." ucap Sasuke.

"T-tapi Sasu, sidik jariku maupun face ID ku tidak terdaftar di lokermu, mana bisa aku membuka loker milikmu." Ucap Sakura panik. Memang fasilitas loker di sekolah itu terlau canggih sampai harus memakai sidik jari, maupun face ID si pemilik. Tujuannya agar tidak terjadi penyabotasean barang karena kebanyakan murid disana adalah orang-orang maupun anak dari tokoh-tokoh penting di seluruh dunia. Tujuan lainnya adalah karena Senju Tsunade, selaku kepala sekolah serta pemilik Senju Fondation terlalu mengkhawatirkan cucu kesayangannya, yaitu Sakura, dan menganggap bahwa loker itu adalah tempat meletakkan barang-barang pribadi masing-masing orang.

"Tidak perlu kuatir. Pakai saja Electronic ID Card milikku. Juga jangan lupa untuk mendaftarkan sidik jari, serta face ID milikmu, agar jika hal ini terjadi lagi atau ada hal lain yang penting, kau bisa mengambil barang di lokerku. Karena kau adalah orang yang kupercayai." Ucap Sasuke dengan maksud yang tersirat... _Hayo, coba tebak! #Plaaak_

" _Ha'i_ ," balas Sakura yang langsung lari Ke ruang loker Special Level Diamond Class

 **Flashback Off**

"Huh, untung sekolah ini menyediakan seragam cadangan bagi para muridnya, Kau membuatku malu, tahu." Ucap Sasuke datar. Walaupun marah. Sasuke tetap dalam posisi stay coolnya. Ekspresi Sakura, Hinata, maupun Ino terlihat menahan tawanya, walaupun Hinata tidak terlalu kentara.

"Kami akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat!" ucap Hinata, Cuma ekspresinya agak jahil dari yang sebelumnya terlihat murung. _Ciee, Hinata kasian liat Naruto-kun dimarahi…_

"Apa itu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Dalam hati ia berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ agar ia diberikan syarat yang mudah untuk dikerjakannya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau ada Hari libur Nasional para maid? (Emang ada yakkk?) Karena bulan depan semua maid dirumah kami libur sampai 3 Minggu ke depan…." ucap Hinata Tanggung

"Ck tanggung banget ngomongnya Hinata, bilang saja selama 3 Minggu itu, Naruto yang akan menggantikan tugas maid di rumah kita, sehingga kita tidak perlu repot-repot bersihin rumah, dan lainnya." lanjut Ino.

"Apa!? Rumah kalian itu besar sekali, mana sanggup aku bersihinnya, lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku sendiri? Siapa yang akan membersihkannya? Aku juga dapat kabar kalau Menma _-nii_ akan ikut Study Tour ke Singapore bulan itu. Syarat yang lain aja ya." Bujuk Naruto dengan puppy eyes.

"Cih, itu sih urusan mu ga ada campur tangan dengan kita, dan hentikan tatapan itu, membuat aku mual saja." Ucap Sasuke cuek. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke perlahan menjadi melembut melihat Sakura yang begitu imut.

"Wah, Hinata _chan_ aku kagum dengan mu, kau berani memberikan syarat sekejam itu," ucap Sakura kagum. Tapi dalam hati ia juga mengkasihani sepupu tersayangnya itu, karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah.

"E-eh memangnya kejam ya? Aku hanya berpikir harga diriku jatuh di depan banyak orang, dan menurut ku itu balasan yang setimpal." balas Hinata kaget. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menelusup di hatinya. _'aku sudah memberikan syarat yang kejam untuk Naruto-kun. Maaf, Naruto-kun.'_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.

"Baiklah..." Ucap Naruto lesu… Ia terpaksa melakukan hal itu, karena baginya akan terasa sangat buruk jika teman-temannya marah kepadanya, terutama mereka.

" _Hontou ni? Arigatou_ _,_ Naruto... Aku bisa main deh tanpa repot bersihin rumah." Balas Ino senang.

"Hey sudahlah ayo kita pulang, kasihan Shima _jiisan_ lama menunggu, sebelumnya, telepon kaasan masing masing. Pada bawa hp kan?" Tanya sakura

"Iya aku bawa." Ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan iPhone 6 Plus warna ungu.

"Aku juga," kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan Samsung Galaxy S8+ warna gold.

"Baiklah," balas Sakura sambil mengeluarkan iPhone 7 plus warna merah.

.

.

Happy Independence Day untuk Indonesia yang ke-73. Semoga Hari Kemerdekaan ini Memberi kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran untuk kita semua. Mari kita isi kemerdekaan dengan hal-hal yang positif. Saling bahu membahu untuk memertahankan kemerdekaan ini. Mungkin kita memiliki perbedaan. Tetapi dengan perbedaan ini kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Karena perbedaan ini adalah suatu kekuatan kita dihadapan dunia karena keanekaragaman budayanya..

 _#eaakk!_ :v *Authornya sok bijak*

Catatan : Saya baru upload cerita ini karena akun saya yang terblokir akhirnya kembali dibuka. Yeay! Tunggu terus kelanjutannya yaa ?


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa Readers-san. Kembali lagi di Fanfic abal-abal karya Author yang juga agak abal abal. Semoga kalian makin suka ya sama cerita yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya ini. Yah, walaupun nih cerita terlalu berlebihan karena imajinasi author yang tinggi selangit, yah maklumin aja. Yang penting kan authornya imut imut kayak bayi #huueek

Readers : Kepedean kau Thor, muka jelek gitu dibanggain. Cepetan dah mulai ceritanya. Gak penting denger ocehan mu yang gak jelas dan gak penting itu.

Author : Hiks... hiks, kalian jahat. Aku benci kalian _*pundung di pojokan*_

Readers : Gak peduli!

Author : Hu... hu... hu yah sudah lah. gak usah banyak ngomong lagi... CEKIDOT!

 _Happy Reading_ _..._

* * *

 **Perjalanan Kehidupan lima Sekawan**

 **By.**

 **Haruno Bella-chan**

 **Genre : Friendship** **& Maybe Other Genre(s)**

 **Character : Sakura H. Sasuke U. Naruto U. Hinata H. Ino Y. And Others**

 **Chapter 3 : Pesta Dansa**

 _ **In the Hyuuga's Boutique**_

"Ehh, Saku-chan Hina-chan, Ino-chan. Konnichiwa. Kalian ingin mencari kostum pesta dansa yaa?" tebak Mikoto. Mereka semua ber _ojigi_ menyapa Mikoto.

"Konnichiwa _obasan_ , iya kami ingin mencari kostum dansa untuk nanti malam," balas Sakura sopan. Kemudian Mikoto berkacak pinggang menatap Sakura.

"Saku _chan_ sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku _kaa_ _chan_ atau _Okaasan_. Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian berdua, dan juga Naruto."

" _Ha'i kaasan_ ," ucap Sakura Hinata Ino dan Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup. Mikoto pun akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Nah, gitu dong. Ya sudah, ayo _kaasan_ kasih rekomendasi," balas Mikoto ceria. Kemudian mereka memasuki ruangan koleksi baju terbaik yang dimiliki oleh butik ini. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Naruto menatap kagum ke arah koleksi-koleksi yang dipajang itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling, akhirnya Mikoto mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. "Ini cocok untuk Saku _chan_ , coba Saku pakai," ucap Mikoto sambil menyodorkan sebuah gaun indah kepada Sakura.

"Ha'i _kaasan_ ," balas Sakura. Sakura kemudian memasuki ruang ganti dan mencoba gaun tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Sudah, _kaasan_ … bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan pipi merona. Semuanya takjub termasuk Sasuke sendiri tapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya.

"Ehm, bagus kok…" puji Sasuke, padahal dalam hati _"_ _Kau sangat manis Sakura, aku menyukainya_ _…"_

"Kyaaa _kawaii n_ _e_ _Sakuchan_!" jerit Hinata, Ino, Mikoto. Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar tanggapan dari mereka. Dengan gugup, ia menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingannya.

"Hehehe, _Arigatou na_ ," balas Sakura gugup.

" _Doushitamashite_ Saku _chan_ , tapi beneran imut loh.." balas Hinata senang. Hampir saja Hinata ingin melompat-lompat kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau ada Ibu Sasuke selaku bibinya yang bisa memarahinya karena tidak menjaga tata krama Klan Hyuuga.

"Wah Sakura _chan_ , _you're so beautiful_ _.._ " puji Naruto

"Hehehe, _Arigatou n_ _e_ Naruto" balas Sakura sambil terkekeh.

" _Doushitamasite_ ," balas Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

Gaun Sakura spesifikasi:

Gaun semata kaki yang berwarna baby pink. Tanpa lengan. Di dada bagian tengah terdapat batu emerald yang berkilau, sesuai namanya, yaitu Emeralda. Di bagian pinggang terdapat renda renda dari benang emas. Dari pinggang sampai ke bawah mengembang. Di depannya terdapat mutiara kecil yang tersusun membentuk bunga Sakura. Lalu ada warna gradasi dari baby pink menjadi hijau tosca yang berkilau. Di bagian bawah jika diteliti terdapat ukiran gelombang dari benang emas. Intinya Perfect!

"Nah sekarang ini untuk Hina- _chan_ , ayo coba pakai." ucap Mikoto sambil menyodorkan long dress simple kepada Hinata.

" _Ha'i kaasan_ _,_ " balas Hinata patuh. Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata malu malu

"Ehh, kau kemanakan Hinata kami, dan mengapa kau yang keluar...?" Respon Ino terkejut..

"Dasar _Ino no Baka_ , itu Hinata tau, masa kau tak mengenalinya.." gerutu Sakura

"Ha-habisnya penampilan Hinachan berbeda sekali, hey Hinachan kau cantik sekali.." puji dan ringis Ino

"Hinata, kau imut sekali.." puji Sakura dan Naruto..

"Hn, ya cocok kok dengan kepribadian Hinata" Lanjut Sasuke datar tapi -sangat- sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi takjubnya. _'seluruh anggota keluargaku memang memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan'_ Ucap Sasuke dengan angkuh dalam batinnya

Gaun Hinata spesifikasi:

Bagian atas berwarna putih dilanjutkan kebawah berwarna lavender keperakan perakan, cocok dengan mata Hinata. Lengannya sepanjang setengah lengan. Tidak seperti Sakura yang dari pinggang sampai ke bawah mengembang, Hinata lebih condong tidak mengembang. Di depan dada ada berlian putih yang berkilau, intinya Amazing!

"Ino _chan_ , ayo pakai ini." Kata Mikoto setelah memilihkan dress terakhir.

" _Ha'i_ ," balas Ino. Ino bergegas ke ruang ganti yang tadi dipakai oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Ino telah selesai berganti pakaian dan keluar dengan anggun.

"I-ino, kau luar biasa" puji Sakura kagum.

"Sakura- _chan_ benar. Kau sungguh luar biasa cantik" tambah Hinata

"Sungguh elegant," tambah Naruto. Kemudian Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke seakan meminta pendapat.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke

" _Hontou ni Arigatou_ _,_ " balas Ino malu-malu, tapi sedikit kecewa karena reaksi Sasuke yang tidak sesuai ekspetasinya.

Gaun Ino spesifikasi:

Long dress warna biru tosca. Model one shoulder dengan tali warna putih keperakan perakan dikepang yang disampirkan dari bahu kiri ke samping kanan. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Hinata yang ada hiasan batu berlian, ia hanya ada hiasan bunga mawar putih di dada sebelah kanan. Intinya Simpel dan tampak dewasa.

"Nah untuk Naruto _c_ _han_ dan Sasuke _kun_ sama saja, coba pakai dulu." ujar Mikoto

" _Ha'i kaasan_ _,_ " balas Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan dan kemudian mereka memasuki ruang ganti yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilan kami berdua?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka berdua keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

"Perfect and cool," puji Sakura

"Amazing," puji Hinata

"Desain Ino gituloh" ucap Ino bangga

"I-itu beneran desain kamu, No?" tanya Sakura tak percaya

"Iyalah, kalau tidak percaya, nih aku bawa sketsanya," ucap Ino percaya diri sambil menunjukkan buku sketsanya. Begini-begini, Sketsa Ino telah dipakai di butik-butik ternama, contohnya saja Hyuuga's Boutique.

"Wahh tak disangka sekeren ini," tambah Mikoto sambil bertepuk tangan.

" _K_ _aasan_ ini bukan pesta resmi kan?" Tanya Sakura. Mikoto yang sedang merapikan kostum mereka menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Iya, memang kenapa Saku _chan_?" Tanya Mikoto

"Berarti kita tidak perlu untuk memakai Tiara resmi kita kan?" balas Sakura

"Tentu…" balas Mikoto

" _Kaa_ _-_ _san_ , apakah ini pesta dansa topeng?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak, ini hanya pesta dansa biasa." Balas Mikoto. Mikoto sudah merapikan kostum Sakura dan lainnya dalam tas belanja. Untuk informasi, baju-baju ini limited edition loh, apalagi milik Sakura hanya ada satu di Jepang.

"Oh ya _kaasan_ , bagaimana dengan sepatu nya?" Tanya Ino

"Oh ya _kaasan_ sampai lupa, ayo." Ajak Mikoto ke tempat sepatu

 **Sepatu :**

Sakura : sepatu dengan hak rendah berwarna baby pink berkilau. Di depannya ada permata emerald berbentuk hati.

Hinata : sepatu dengan hak rendah berwarna lavender keperak perakan dengan hiasan kain emas berbentuk bunga berwarna putih.

Ino : high heels dengan hak setinggi 5 cm berwarna putih gading tanpa hiasan.

"Selesai. Ini semua gratis kok, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Jangan lupa pesta pukul 07.00 P.M di Mansion Utama Uchiha" ujar Mikoto

" _Ha'i kaasan_ _, arigatou kaa-san…_ " ucap semua

" _Kaasan_ aku juga pulang yaa," kata Sasuke yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Mikoto.

"Baiklah, _Jaa ne_ " ucap Mikoto

" _Jaa ne, okaa-san_ ," pamit semua sembari meninggalkan tempat tersebut...

 **~~-o(^** **〃** **v** **〃** **^)o-~~**

 ***Skip Time***

 **7 PM at Kediaman Uchiha**

"Sakura." Panggil Mebuki

"Ha'i _Okaasama_ , ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Nah perkenalkan ini pangeran Hyuuga, sepupunya Hinata."

" _Watashi wa Hyuuga Neji desu_ ," perkenalan Neji

" _Ha'i, Watashi wa Senju Sakura desu_ _…_ "

(Disini Sakura sebagai perwakilan Klan Senju)

"Kalian di sekolah satu kelas bukan?" Tanya Mebuki

" _Ha'i Okaasama, Hyuuga_ _-_ _san_ wakil ketua di kelas saya."

" _Ha'i Oba-sama_ , yang dikatakan Sakura- _san_ benar." Tambah Neji.

"Oh begitu, sekarang perkenalkan ini pangeran Nara" ucap Mebuki

" _Ha'i Watashi wa Senju Sakura desu_ _,_ "

" _Watashi wa Nara Shikamaru desu_ _,_ "

"Kalian juga satu kelas kan?" Tanya Mebuki

" _Ha'i Okaasama_ , Nara- _san_ merupakan ketua kelas di kelas saya" kata Sakura

" _Ha'i Oba-sama_ _,_ " tambah Shikamaru

"Kalian sekarang berkeliling dulu saja bersama Sasuke dan lainnya" ujar Mikoto

" _Ha'i_ , kami pamit undur diri" pamit Sakura Shikamaru dan Neji

Setelah jauh dari Mebuki…

" _Mendokusai na_ bukankah begitu Sakura, Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Iya, kita pun untuk memanggil orang tua sendiri harus memakai suffix -sama. Lagi, namaku kadang kadang Senju Sakura, Haruno Sakura, atau tidak _Princess_ Cherry Aerysh Emeralda Blossoms. Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura dan itu membuat Neji dan Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan kalian," ucap Neji menyetujui ucapan Kedua rekannya ini. Biasanya ia akan diam saja seperti Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sungguh cantik saat ini Sakura," puji Shikamaru setelah melihat penampilan Sakura. Sakura yang dulu ia kenal waktu mereka kecil itu adalah gadis yang tidak suka berdandan, kadang juga pakaiannya mencerminkan gadis yang tomboy, walaupun terlihat sangat manis, karena image Sakura yang memang manis dan cantik.

" _Hontou ni? Arigatou na Shika_ _,_ " balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan tersipu.

"Lebih baik kita cari Sasuke dan lainnya," usul Neji

"Oke!" ujar Sakura dan Shikamaru setuju

 ***Di Taman***

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura

"Hn." gumam Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat bosan dan berusaha menahan kantuknya. Setelah itu ia menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Saku- _chan_ , untung kau datang. Kami hampir mati kebosanan," ujar Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau bersama Neji dan Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino dengan pandangan heran

"Iya, tadi aku dikenalkan _Okaasama_ dengan mereka."

"Oh.."

"Aku bosan sekali tadi di dalam, aku di kenalkan oleh _Okaasama_ dengan Putri Temari dan Putri Hanabi. Padahal Temari sekelas dengan kita dan juga sudah jelas aku kenal dengan Hanabi karena dia adik Hinata. Lalu untuk apa sih kita panggil orang tua sendiri harus memakai suffix-sama, padahal sehari harinya kita biasa memanggilnya dengan _okaachan_ dan _otouchan_." Gerutu Naruto

"Itu kata kataku tadi Naruto" jawab Sakura malas.

" _Oneesama_!" teriak seseorang. Seseorang itu berlari kearah mereka sambil mengangkat gaunnya karena terlalu panjang untuk berlari.

"Hanabi, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Hinata- _nee_ , aku sangat bosan." Balas Hanabi sambil merengut.

"Kita sehati Hanabi," ucap Naruto

"Iya, Naruto- _nii_ " Balas Hanabi sambil duduk di bangku taman dan melihat indahnya langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh gemerlapnya bintang.

"Hanabi, selain dengan Naruto kau dikenalkan dengan siapa lagi?" Tanya Sakura

"Dengan Pangeran Kankurou, emangnya kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Hanabi bingung

"Ga apa apa, dan panggil aku _Neechan_ juga sama seperti kau memanggil Hinata!" Ucap Sakura agak kesal. Pasalnya Hinata dan Sakura itu seangkatan di sekolah, tapi hanya Sakura yang tidak dihormati Hanabi.

"Buat apa, aku bahkan lebih tua dibandingkan dengan kau, aku lahir tanggal 27 Maret, sedangkan kau tanggal 28 Maret. Aku lebih tua satu tahun plus satu hari darimu, Sakura~" Kata Hanabi

"Tapi tingkat sekolahnya lebih tinggi aku!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tch, sudah akui saja kau lebih muda darinya Sakura," ucap Sasuke malas, apa susahnya sih, lagipula harusnya Sakura patut merasa berbangga karena walaupun ia lebih muda tapi tingkat pendidikannya sudah di atas Hanabi, pikir Sasuke.

"Huh, iya-iya Sasuke.." balas Sakura dengan cemberut. Sasuke terkekeh pelan seraya menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

(Lagu Yiruma- River Flows In You)

"Eh, suara piano sudah terdengar nih, kita balik yuk sebelum kita dimarahi," usul Ino. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah dalih karena ia tidak tahan melihat kedekatan _Sasu-Saku_ itu.

"Ya udah, yuk!" balas lainnya minus Sasuke dan Neji.

 **Di aula Dansa** **…**

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

"Sasuke." Panggil Fugaku. Disampingnya telah berdiri seorang putri yang sangat cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan memakai gaun panjang berwarna emas dan tiara berlian.

"Ha'i _Otousama_ ," jawabku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat dimana ayahku berdiri.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Princess Sonia Barbara seorang putri bangsawan Jerman..."

" _Yoroshiku_ , Prince Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Putri Sonia sambil mengembangkan gaunnya dan menunduk layaknya seorang Putri Bangsawan Eropa.

"Hn, _Yoroshiku_." jawabku kembali sambil membungkuk.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi tempat Fugaku berada. Setelah jauh dari Fugaku…

"Hm, aku ini sangat tertarik dengan Budaya Jepang. Tapi sepertinya namamu tidak asing di telingaku." Ucap Sonia

"Hn, Budaya Jepang memang sangat menarik, juga mungkin anda mendengar dari beberapa media, seperti-" Ucapanku terpotong oleh ucapannya. Tapi kami tetap melanjutkan dansa kami.

"Hm, apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan berharap. Aku bingung dengan Putri ini. Mana mungkin ada yang tidak mengenal Sakura, secara ia adalah orang yang sangat -terlalu- terkenal di penjuru dunia.

"Ya, aku adalah temannya." Jawabku. Dia kemudian terlihat senang. Aku bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bisa bawa aku untuk bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sonia kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

 _ **Sasuke POV End**_

 _ **Sakura POV**_

"Sakura," panggil Mebuki. Aku berjalan dengan anggun mendekati Ibuku. Kebetulan ada Neji disamping Ibu.

"Ha'i, _Okaasama,_ " jawabku lembut. Kemudian aku menatap Neji sebentar, kemudian kembali berpaling menatap _Okaa-sama_.

"Berdansalah dengan Pangeran Neji." titah Mebuki. Aku hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah Ibu. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah lelah dan ingin tidur di ranjangku yang nyaman dan hangat itu. _Ahh~_ mengingat itu membuat diriku tambah mengantuk, _gezz!_

"Ha'i _Okaasama,_ " balasku. Aku dan Neji kemudian berjalan menjauhi Ibu.

Setelah jauh dari Mebuki…

"Neji, bukankah kau bisa samurai?" Tanyaku. Aku mulai berdansa dengan Neji. Neji kemudian mengernyit bingung menatap diriku. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku ya?

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah bisa Karate, juara 1 se Jepang, lagi." Ucap Neji bingung. Ah, ternyata dia sudah tau niatanku bertanya hal itu kepadanya.

"Yah, aku ketahuan deh. Hehehe, hanya ingin menambah wawasan kok," ucapku sambil nyengir. Aku agak mengelak dari pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, aku bingung dengan mu. Kau tidak seperti Bangsawan Putri lainnya" Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe, mohon bantuannya" Ucapku tetap dalam posisi berdansa. Saat ini aku dalam gerakan berputar.

" _Of_ _course_ _,_ " Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku ke atas. Ia hanya tersenyum melihatku hampir saja meloncat kegirangan. Tapi, saat aku memegang pundak Neji saat berdansa. Aku melihat seseorang seperti sedang berjalan kearahku. Ia seorang putri yang cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang sangat panjang melebihi piggulnya. Dan aku melihat ia sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke. Aku seperti familier dengan wajahnya. Lalu aku teringat dengan seseorang dengan wajah yang sama dengan putri cantik itu. Jangan bilang kalau dia itu…

"Princess Sonia Barbara…." Ucapku tak sadar. Aku masih saja melamun sambil menatapnya. Neji yang sepertinya mendengarku tapi tidak terlalu jelas kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau tadi mengucapkan apa? Maaf tadi aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya." Tanya Neji dengan ekspresi bingung. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya kepada Neji. Aku harus segera bergegas pergi dari tempat ini.

"N-neji, sebaiknya k-kita segera pergi dari tempat ini. Segera!" Ucapku sedikit memerintah. Kali ini aku benar-benar panik. Neji yang mengerti aku sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik segera membawa diriku keluar dari Mansion Uchiha. Sebelumnya aku telah menitip pesan kepada pengawal yang menjaga Mansion itu agar memberi tahu kepada Ayah, Ibu, serta kedua kakakku bahwa aku ada urusan sebentar yang mengharuskan aku pulang duluan. Tapi Putri Sonia dan Sasuke tetap mengejarku. Ah, gaun ini membuatku repot dan kurang leluasa berlari. Ingin rasanya aku merobek gaun ini, tapi gaun ini terlalu indah untuk dirusak, lagipula ini adalah pemberian Mikoto _Okaa-san_ untukku. Mana mungkin aku tega merusaknya.

Neji yang melihatku kesusahan sepertinya mengerti keadaanku. Tanpa aba-aba ia menggendongku _a la bridal style_ dan kemudian berlari dengan cepat.

"N-neji, g-gomen telah merepotkanmu." Ucapku setengah menunduk. Aku merasa malu sekali, telah merepotkan Neji padahal ini bukanlah urusannya. Ia kemudian menatapku sebentar dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap jalan.

"Hn, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya kau memiliki masalah dengan Putri yang mengejar kita yang dibelakang itu. Ia terlihat ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Neji sambil berlari.

Duh, aku benar-benar lupa kalau Putri Sonia memang benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat untuk mendapatkannya. Apapun itu… Kalau dia benar-benar ingin berbicara denganku, berarti dia akan…

"Berhenti, Sakura- _chan_.." Benar bukan, dia benar-benar NEKAT! Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di depan kami. Dia pasti memanjat pohon di sekitar sini dan bergelayutan, aku yakin akan hal itu, karena pernah sekali tiaranya terlempar dan tersangkut di dahan pohon yang sangat tinggi. Dan sialnya itu adalah tiara kesanyangannya. Didepan mataku ia memanjat, kemudian ia mendapatkan kembali tiaranya tapi naasnya ia mengalami patah kaki karena terjatuh dari pohon itu.

 _ **Sakura POV End**_

"Berhenti, Sakura- _chan_.." Ucap Putri Sonia setelah melompat ke hadapan Neji dan Sakura. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalang mereka yang berusaha untuk kabur. Kemudian terlihatlah Sasuke yang berlari menghampiri mereka. ' _Entah kenapa disini juga ada Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Gaara niisan, dan Sasori nii-san. Haduh, kalau mereka sampai tahu kan jadi gawat'_

"Uhm, anoo, _sumimasen_ Princess Sonia." Ucap Hinata malu-malu. Putri Sonia yang tadi menatap Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap Hinata dengan bingung.

"Ya, ada apa? Eh, _etto_ …." Ucapan Sonia terputus oleh Hinata yang memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, anda adalah Princess Sonia Barbara, bukan? Aku mengetahuinya karena kamu pernah masuk dalam nominasi 100 Putri yang paling berpengaruh di dunia." Ucap Hinata Panjang lebar.

"Eh, _yoroshiku_ Princess Hinata, aku pernah mendengar namamu. Juga jangan terlalu lebay memujiku Hinata- _chan_ , e-eh, boleh kan aku memanggilmu Hinata _-chan_?" Tanya Sonia agak tidak enak. Sepertinya sikap cepat dekat dengan orang lain miliknya harus dikurangi. Hinata hanya mengangguk senang.

 _"Ini kesempatan bagus untukku,"_ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Sakura perlahan-lahan mengendap-endap untuk kabur dari putri Sonia. Sayangnya, Sonia menyadari hal tersebut.

" _Ne_ , Kau mau kemana, Sakura- _chan_?" Ucap Sonia. Ia mengeluarkan aura suram miliknya untuk mengintimidasi Sakura.

"E-etto, aku merasa kalau aku akan demam, jadi aku pulang dulu yaa. _Jaa_ , Sonia- _chan_ …" Ucap Sakura yang sudah bersiap untuk berlari. Tapi ia dihentikan oleh ucapan Sonia.

"Kau ingin aku menelpon ' _dia_ '?" Tanya Sonia yang sudah mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku gaunnya. Sakura tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempatnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya, sedangkan orang-orang disana -kecuali Sonia- bingung, siapa yang ingin ditelpon Sonia, sampa-sampai hal itu bisa memberhentikan langkah Sakura

 _'_ _mati aku'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia kemudian menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. _"Hahh, kenapa aku sudah jadi seperti buronan? Kami-Sama, biarkanlah aku hidup tentram..."_ batin Sakura sedih. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih terus menatap Sakura. _"Banyak hal yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu, Sakura."_ batin Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

Setidaknya, terbukalah padaku, Saku... Aku hanya ingin mengenlamu lebih dalam. Satu tahun berlalu dan telah terjadi banyak rahasia yang tidak kuketahui. ~Sasuke

See you in the next chapter, guys!

 **PLEASE**

 **R**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

 **W**


End file.
